time_travelers_netfandomcom-20200213-history
Terryal
"Everything ends sooner or later. Death is inevitable." ― Terryal Terryal is an enigmatic entity, with a currently unknown origin. They appear mostly concerned with working with souls and the stability of the multiverse. Personality Terryal is rather serious most of the time, preferring to get straight to the point and down to business. Their outlook on life is rather cynical, as they seem to have deep knowledge into the true machinations of the multiverse. Despite their cynicism, they treat nearly everyone with an air of politeness. While they may insult people to their face, they'll prefer more sarcastic and subtle insults. Above all, Terryal values the stability and the well-being of the multiverse as a whole. They typically do not consider the morality of their actions, but rather ensuring the laws of the multiverse are not breached. They understand these laws as being in place for a reason, and no crime is greater than breaking them. They are also rather protective of souls and ensuring the natural processes of them are not interfered with. In particular, they seem greatly offended by artificial souls and modifications to them. They also dislike the use of souls as power sources and tools. Of course, due to lacking full reign of the multiverse, they cannot put a stop to this as much as they would like. Oddly enough, Terryal doesn't particularly mind the presence of demons and other soul eating entities. They understand that such entities need to consume souls in order to survive. Of course, the circumstances of their creation offends them, but not much can be done to fix their states in that department. Terryal isn't a scientist, after all. History Terryal was first encountered by Adryel, Skak, The Librarian, and Rin in the timeline Delta 15-C after Nyx flew off. Delta 15-C was dimensionally corrupted, simultaneously including several dimensions at once. They were there in order to bring stability to the area, summoned by the twisted place. After briefly conversing with those who performed one task to stability (that is, dealing with Nyx), Terryal continued to complete the rest of what they set out to do. They would proceed to gather up all the broken souls of the afflicted, allowing them return back into the Aether pool. Terryal would also ensure that the timeline would regenerate properly. Once they finished cleaning up the timeline, Delta 15-C was rendered completely void of any and all life, becoming a lifeless abyss of abandoned junk. Terryal elected to seal the timeline as their ability to reside in it broke down, leaving an extremely powerful seal in their wake. The seal was, of course, set to decay by them in a period of one hundred meta years, enough time for the timeline to heal and become functional again. Terryal sealed the timeline in order to prevent it from attracting extradimensional attention of entities that may want to study the event. Terryal sees such acts as a crime, and as such made the effort to prevent it.